From French class to Naruto?
by AkatsukiLeader
Summary: Great, french class couldn't be anymore boring. All i did was make a harmless wish and look and what i get in return. Going foward on an adventure with 4 idoits and 2 know it alls. The trip ensure humor, drama, and a pinch of romance.
1. Chapter 1

"Well class? Do you know the answer Ya_ëlle?" My French teacher Mr. Glatz asked my friend Mackenzie. While Mack was answering I completely spaced out, totally ignoring everything around me. Doodling on my piece if paper I drew a chibi Deidara and Sasori._

_"Morgane? What is your answer?" Glatz asked, breaking my train of thought with a patient look. "What?" I asked, knowing I just got caught not paying attention. Mr. Glatz just sighed and said "Tu as quell age Morgane?" while I replied back "J'ai 15 ans" and we continued on with our lesson. That was why Glatz was my favorite teacher, I could literally get away with anything in his class and he just wouldn't care. After my answer, I knew I could zone out again. I felt a tiny tremor in my hand, but dismissed it as just being a spasm. Not even five minutes later an earthquake felt like to had hit our French class. So everyone fell onto the floor, I luckily landed into Shays lap. Shay was a junior while I was a sophomore; he was 16 and had a car. He was also on our varsity football team, he was that good. Not that it's too obvious or anything but I did have a little crush on him, so landing in his lap had a blushing effect on me. What was weird about the quake was that it was so large, but nothing fell out of place or broke._

_"The hell was that?" Shay asked, helping me up, then dusting himself off._

_"Hell if I know man!" Zach another cute football player shot back. Everyone was freaking out over the earthquake and the fact that most of our classmates and Mr. Glatz disappeared. I was blushing and looking around, blushing because Shay was still holding my hand. Looking on the chalkboard I saw a poem written out._

___You wished for a new start,_

___A daydream from the heart._

___For your path ahead_

___Be careful where you tread._

___Opposites attract,_

___In order to react._

___A leader shall emerge from their outer shell_

___Be forewarned for not everything you see is what it is._

_"Hey, um guys." I said timidly, no response. "PEOPLE! Shut the fuck up, sit the fuck down, and let me fucking talk!" I screamed at them. I took their silence as a cue to continue. "Okay, I think I know where we are. If that is where were actually at, well we're completely fucked then." I said, letting out a shaky breath. _

_"Where exactly would that be huh?" Zach asked, trying to be arrogant but I could feel the fear slipping into his words. _

_I looked at Austin then said, "Well hopefully we'll get to Konoha before anyone gets to us! Especially the Akatsuki!" Austin looked shocked; I knew that he got my message. _

_"That still doesn't explain anything," Dougie stated, leaning back into his chair and crossing his arms. I sighed, the walked up to the front of the transported classroom and leaned on the dark mahogany podium._

_"Fine you want blunt answers? Well here you go! From my current guess, I'd say we're in somewhat dense forest; it looks like the one from the chunnin exams so were in the Land of Fire, close to Konohagakure. If were near that we're in the Naruto world, which by the way is a comic book with a good plot back in our own world. Oh, not to mention that basically everyone here is a ninja! No, not the slow okay kind, but the deadly assassin kind. The only people we'd come across in the forest would be ninja or travelers who could possibly be dangerous." I paused for a breath then continued " I propose we go outside, set up camp, build a fire, and I'd try and figure out how to keep your Asses from dying." _

_"So you're geeks then?" Shay interrupted me. _

_I felt my eyebrow twitch then responded, " I suggest you think about what you just said, because Austin and I could easily leave you guys to fend for yourselves." As so as I felt my anger leave me, the four guys looked overwhelmed by an invisible presence. "Whoops" I muttered, trying to will my chakra back into my body. I lightly coughed to get their attention. "Back to the matters at hand, it looks like four hours or so until nightfall and I do want to try and give you the gist of chakra control." I paused for a breath then looked over at Austin. "Austin, I want to make this work like the akatsuki, so I want to put you in second command. I myself, will be the leader-"_

_ "Why are you the leader?" Zack interrupted me. _

_I did a hand sign, "need I remind you that my knowledge of this world is greater than yours?" I mocked as an exact replica of him, voice and all. Zack, Shay, Austin, and Dougie stood there in awe. "Austin, you and Zack go gather wood and scout the area. Shay, Dougie you both stay here with me and I'll be teaching you of basic charka control." I ordered the group, hoping that these guys would get that I'm not messing around. I grabbed all of my belongings, motioning for them to do the same, then walked out of the door. When the asked why we were taking our textbooks, I responded that I'd be damned if one of them got killed out of sheer stupidity, also that we would be the only people who knew words in French so we could hold secret information and conversations. _

_As soon as we stepped out of the classroom, it literally disappeared and in it's place stood a log cabin like house. Our reactions upon seeing this weird, and somewhat cool thing differed from shock, awe, and disappointment. "You need to collect firewood somewhere," I lightly reminded Austin, causing him to grab Zack by the forearm and pull him away, looking for wood. I think I might've installed fear into these guys by the way they look at me. "Um yeah, lets go this way" I nervously stated, pointing to parts of the woods that surrounded us._

_Walking through the brush, we arrived at a clearing that was the size of a football field, trees surrounding every side except for one. The one side that wasn't covered by trees had a semi-big pond with clean water. Shay and Dougie looked kind of confused as I just sat down in the middle of the football like field. "C'mon don't be shy!" I said, managing a smile as my spunk was coming back to me. Up until now, neither one of then said a think, only offering a word here or there. All sitting down, we formed a triangle sort of shape. "Well what do we do now Morgan? I'll admit I have absolutely no idea, but I believe that you'll help us right?" Shay said, voicing his thoughts. Dougie nodded in agreement as I felt my face start to burn. "Of course! I want to teach you guys what I know so that you won't be helpless if we get into a battle situation. First, I want to help you try and tap into you inner energy, or charka as it's called here. So I'll need to close your eyes and relax, feel it flow through you, as corny as that sounds." I informed "Oh and try to be silent also." Closing my eyes, I felt myself relax and lots of energy all over the place. Opening one eye, I saw Shay and Dougie copying my exact moves. Getting up, I walked back to the house, to try and find something I could use for the next part of my training._

_All in all, it took Shay and Dougie around 45 minutes until I could feel their charkas. Dougies charka was very relaxed and smooths flowing, while Shays was relaxed but had a sharp edge to it. I gently tapped dougie on the arm to wake him up. I then went over to Shay, but when I tapped him his eyes snapped open and he grabbed me by my waist and pinned me down. Dougie's eyes were wide and Shay's were full of shock and regret. "Ah, damn Morgan! I'm sorry, are you okay?" Shay said, worry coating his voice and actions as he tried to help me up as quickly as he could. _

_I was kind of dazed, I just shook my and responded, "It's cool man! I should've been paying attention! Now I know where you are in your taijutsu. Anyways, now I get to try and teach you to try and walk up trees."_

_Both of them looked at me like I was crazy, I probably was but oh well! "Are you serious?" Dougie exclaimed with wide eyes. He looked up at me from his position on the ground. Shay probably felt bad about it so he stood right by my side, with his hands on my hips. I didn't know whether to jump up and down because he's holding me like a girlfriend or faint because I've never had a boy hold me this close._

_"You can use these to mark your progress, uh, Shay? I'm going to need you to let go for a second" I asked him. I got the kunis from my pocket and handed one to each of them, keeping one for myself. ____His chest was so muscular, and those strong arms on my waist! __I thought, letting myself daydream for a second._

_"So what exactly are we suppose to do?" A deep, husky voice (think Hugh Jackman's voice) asked me right in my ear. I nearly jumped; I whirled around to face the person who asked me. Shay was standing their waiting for instructions with Dougie beside them._

_Surveying the area I saw three tall trees, ____of course all the trees in naruto are perfect__ I thought, walking over to them. Turning around I see Shay and Dougie still standing in the middle of the clearing. "Hey, lets use these three trees! They seem fine to me" I yelled over to them, waving my hands to signal them to come over. "Okay, remember how you guys were just focusing charka a few minutes ago?" they nodded in agreement, "well we'll be using that here. See this * holds up kunai* this is a kunai. It is a common weapon among ninjas and people alike. To climb trees it is a mix of focusing charka to the bottom of your feet, the trick is to use enough to make it equal to your body. To much and you'll break the tree, to less and you'll fall off. So when you've focused your charka take a running start at the tree and once you feel like you're going to fall off, mark it with the kunai. Here I'll try and show you an example1" I finished, closing my eyes and focusing my charka into the soles of my feet. I took a running start at the tree and got 3/4__th__ of the way up it before I felt like I was going to fall off, I made a swipe with my kunai._

_Pushing off with my legs I did a back flip and landed on the ground perfectly. "I guess in this world you're able to do back flips and such easily," I stated. "So, which one is going to make it up to the top first? Because the one who does gets first pick after me on where we sleep." I knew it was be a competition from then on._

_"Me!" they both yelled, then looked at each other. I could see the background darken and sparks fly off from their eyes._

_"See you later! I'm going to go make dinner!" I said waving bye, but it fell to deaf ears. They were to engross in their competition to even notice I was already gone. My walk back to the house was quiet. The scenery was beautiful, but the eerie silence kept me on edge. I straightened my posture, squared my shoulders and continued walking forward. ____C'mon, I'm almost there! Ah, this is kind of creeping me out!__ I thought, quickening my pace. It felt like someone was watching me, but I just brushed it off as me being paranoid. After what felt like forever (it was only 5 minutes) of walking, the house came into my sight. My posture relaxed, knowing I arrived safely. I saw the wood stacked outside, but Austin and Zack were nowhere to be seen. ____Huh? They must be looking around the house__ I thought, until I heard a scream._

_*To be Continued *_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

_Recap: My posture relaxed, knowing I arrived safely. I saw the wood stacked outside, but Austin and Zack were nowhere to be seen. ____Huh? They must be looking around the house__ I thought, until I heard a scream._

_*Start *_

_My mind completely blanked, I was on autopilot running into the house. There was Austin, breathing heavily with his clothes somewhat torn and a ninja laying facedown on the wooden floor. The ninja on the ground and the two holding Austin and Dougie had hitai's that showed they were from Kumogakure. Austin and Zack were on the ground in a kneeling position, with the two Kumo-Nins holding their arms back._

_"Let them go!" I yelled, taking a defensive stance. The kunai that once was in my pocket was now in my hand, ready to throw._

_Next thing I knew, I had one of the Kumo Nin by the throat and the other was face down on the floor with his brethren. It felt like a split second and I was holding the Nin. It didn't even feel like I moved, it was so unreal. "You're lower than trash. Trash like you deserves to die!" I spoke calmly, looking the Nin straight in the eye. His emotions were fear, resentment, and anger, I recognized. 10 long seconds went by and I could feel his pulse slow to a halt. Releasing my hand from his neck, the nin fell to the ground like a lifeless doll._

_I turned towards the door just in time to se Shay and Dougie rush in with Shay yelling, "What the hell happened?" Austin helped Zack up off the ground, brushing dirt off their clothes._

_"To make it simple, these ninja followed zach and myself back without us knowing and then surprised attacked us. After that Zach screamed like a girl and Morgan came in and killed the rest of them. Oh and Morgan, you might want to look at your eyes, you appear to have the Rinnegan." Austin spoke calmly, shocking all of us. In our current state, Zach was shook up, Austin was calm, I felt like dying because I killed someone, and Dougie and Zach were still tense with adrenaline. _

_This guilt I felt was overwhelming, like an iron had a hold on all of my organs and was squeezing tightly. Sure, in my actual world I thought that killing some evil dude was a big feat. I contemplated the feeling guilt wouldn't be so bad, considering I did it for the better good. Knowing what I know now, I wish I could go back in time to yell at myself for being so inconsiderate and innocent until actual blood coated my hands. The worst part was knowing his blood will forever stain my hands, and a small part of me actually enjoyed the torment and the suffering I caused him. _

_I looked down at my hands and saw they were still covered in blood, no matter how many times I wished it to go away and magically disappear, it stayed on. Austin stood up from the polished wood flooring and gave a glance around. "We need to dispose of the bodies, incase anyone happens to stumble across this house. Not to mention we need it clean and I don't prefer the smell of dead bodies do you?" Austin asked us all, as some of them gave a humorless chuckle. I stood with my head cast down and hands in a silent prayer. They all looked to me to confirm their actions. Giving a sharp, silent nod I showed my approval._

_Austin and Dougie gathered around the body of one nin while Shay and Zach gathered around the other. They picked them up and started to walk out of the wooden door when an idea struck me. "Wait." I said, holding my hand up. They stopped walking and looked at me. "It may seem rude, but I think we should strip them of their clothes, shoes, weapons, and all other items". Some of them gave me the "WTF" look, but I continued. "That way at least some of us would have the correct ninja clothes and standard gear to face something if necessary. Yes, I do realize that it might be demoralizing to the dead Nin, but it is for our survival. Also, I do not know if this house even has any clothes, food, or gear that we could use." After I finished they all seem to get my logic then. They all nodded their heads when Dougie spoke._

_"What if the clothes or gear doesn't fit us? What then?"_

_I countered him by saying "Well, we'll just make it fit now won't we?" which effectively shut him up. I had Zach help me collect the clothes and had Shay collect their weapons. All that was left on the dead ninja was their underwear. Austin gave a nod to the boys and they picked up the dead bodies and hauled them out. I didn't even bother looking up to see if they had all left, I could hear the clacking of their shoes as they walked away. Four pairs of shoes walked farther and farther away until I couldn't hear them anymore._

_Setting in the wide living room, it felt really bare and lonely. The room was a big empty space. The wood flooring a polished dark mahogany with matching baseboards, and the walls were plain beige. I was happy they weren't white or I'd really feel like I was in an asylum. Looking out over the front was a large circular window on each side of the door, with dark brown wooden shutters. On the left wall was a smaller circle window exactly like the front. Near the left wall was a hallway that leads to even more rooms. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to see the rest of the house I followed it. Standing at the entrance the hallway's left side opened up to a smaller living room with a nice sized kitchen and an island. The counters and island tops were a dark marble. While the cabinets were of course (drum roll please) a dark brown. Moving away from the kitchen and down the hallway I came across a door to my right with the words "cleaning closet on them." I opened it, and of course found cleaning supplies, toilet paper, paper towels, and a Washer/Dryer. 'We're set in this section' I made a mental note of, shutting the door and continuing on down the hall. The next door was about 10 ft. down and on my right again. This door was unmarked, so I left it alone, turned and headed back to the larger living room. _

_When I reached the original living room, I looked outside to see the sun setting and a few bodies off in the distance. Deciding it was better if I finished exploring the entire house before they got back, I headed up the wooden stairs to the second level. When I reached the top step, a wall greeted me. To my right, it went about 11ft then stopped, a dead end. To my left, I assumed was all the rooms so I headed that way. ____I absolutely loved the way on my right it was the wall and doors to rooms, but on my left it was the railing the went straight for about 20ft before in connected to a wall. The railing allowed a large view of the main entrance, so I think that would be good incase an intruder tried to break in._

_The first room on the 2__nd__ level stood right in the middle across the railing, I opened it up and it was obviously a unisex room. The room itself was spacious enough for 2 queen size beds, 2 dark oak closets and 2 dark oak-studying desks. I was already amazed with the house. From the outside, it looked to be a simple 2-story house with possibly 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, kitchen and living room. On the inside the possibilities of what it could be were endless. The walls of the room were covered in dark forest green, the baseboards were white, and the bed sheets looked to be multi-shades of green. The room also had two larger sized windows on the wall farthest from the door. It was a very Zen-like room; in my opinion I thought it suited Dougie and Shay perfectly._

_As I left the room, my only hope would be if there were enough rooms for all of us, on this somewhat crazy adventure. The next room was a few strides away on my left. Closing my eyes and gently pushing it open, I could only hope for the best. Opening my eyes, I was greeted with almost an exact replica of the room I was just in, except it used shades of red and orange instead of green. And the baseboards, closet, and desks were black instead of brown. This defiantly suited the two personalities of Austin and Zach._

_The last room on the 2__nd__ floor was farther away and on the right side of the hallway. I automatically knew this was going to be my room, because it was away from the boys and somewhat secluded. Opening it up it was not what I expected it to be. Instead of a room I was greeted with stairs that went straight up. Looking over my shoulder I expected someone to jump out and say "ha-ha! You've been punk'd!" but no, I was met with silence. 'Really, I didn't know it took this long to bury bodies!' I thought, with a raise of my eyebrow. Tilting my head to the side, I thought I heard a noise but wrote it off as my imagination. The wooden stairs may have looked ancient, but felt brand new. No sound was emitted from the stairs as I made my way up. What I was looking at the top of the stairs mad me want to smile, I really really reeaaaalllllyyy hoped this would be my room._

_*To be continued in the next installment __* _


End file.
